Scenario: Great Balkan War
The third Balkan war, commonly known as the Great Balkan War is an armed conflict in the Balkan peninsula between the United Alliance (Albania, Bosnia, Croatia, Kosovo, Montengrin government, Bulgaria, and Hungary along with Turkey) against the Orthodox brotherhood (Serbia, Republika Srpska, Serb rebels in Montenegro, Greece, and Romania). The conflict began as a result of increased tensions in Kosovo as Serbia continued to perform war time drills and threatening the state of Kosovo. As a result, the US-backed nations all demanded that Serbia stopped. Soon after however, Greece renounces its relations with America with the emergence of the neo-Nazi Golden Dawn and received backing from Russia. Romania also joined the Orthodox alliance. Start of the Conflict On September 26th, 2031 Serbia invaded North Kosovo. This also inspired Republika Srpska to declare its independence in Bosnia, which result in Bosnia declaring war against Republika Srpska. Albania sent its military to aid Kosovo's army. Croatia declared war against Serbia due to Serb aggression in Bosnia. Meanwhile, Golden Dawn Greece attempted to use this instability by declaring war against Albania and Macedonia. Greek troops piled up in the Albanian-Greek border on October 3rd, and began the invasion. Soon after both Albanians and Greeks were clashing in Saranda, though the Albanians managed to repel the first Greek advances. The European Union and the United States, both opposed to the new Greek government imposed an embargo on Greece and began to aid Albania and Croatia militarily. Soon after, Turkey declared war on Greece and Cyprus. Turkish Cypriot units invaded and launched airstrikes against Greek Cypriot forces. The Turkish army also initiated an invasion of Greece though both suffered heavy casualties. Meanwhile, Croat and Bosnian forces began an operation to eliminate Srpska units. On December 2031, Srpska units were overwhelmed by a combined Croat-Bosniak brigade, suffering heavy losses. The city of Vukovar was swiftly captured by Croat-Bosniak units. The Serbs retreated. The Greeks and Macedonian armies began to clash over the southern regions. The superior armed Greeks, however, stormed deep into Macedonian territory. With no aid and backing, along with Albanian rebels to the west, Skopje surrendered on May 11th, 2032. Bulgaria who occupied the eastern half of the former country demanded that Greece withdraws. However, Greece refuses and threatens Bulgaria with war. Both nations declare war over control of Macedonia. As Greece now clashes with Bulgaria, Albanian forces are defeated in Sarande, and Greek forces advance into Southern Albanian territory. The battle of Tepelena and Gjirokaster begin on June 2032 as Greek and Albanian forces clash over the two towns. The Albanian forces begin using guerrilla warfare, while Greeks use their naval and air forces to bomb Albanian positions. In spite of this, the Greeks suffered heavy losses as ambushes from Albanian forces saw many Greek units demoralized and the rugged mountainous terrain made many Greek tanks ineffective in battle. In July, Greek forces are repelled out of Korca, while in Gjirokaster was besieged. Montenegro's pro-West government began to suffer revolts from Montenegrin Serbs. Backed by Serbia, they begin to launch attacks against Podgorica, and the Montenegrin Army lost control against the rebels. Many Montenegrin soldiers began to desert their posts to join the rebels. Albanian rebels in the south of Montenegro also revolted, attacking the Serb rebels seeking to join Albania. August-December 2032 The fiercest fighting stages of the war occurred in late 2032. In Bosnia, Srpska forces manage to repel a Bosnian attack on their capital. Meanwhile, Hungary declares war on Serbia which also sees Romania declare war on Hungary. Hungarians launch airstrikes on Romanian positions in Transylvania and Vojvodina. Hungarian troops march into Serbian territory seeking to acquire Vojvodina alongside Croat forces. Meanwhile, an American ship was sunk by a Greek submarine. This prompts America to launch airstrikes on Greece, bombing the city of Arta and Ioanninna along with Greek positions in Albania. The American air bombing gave the Albanians an upper hand and launched a counteroffensive, driving out the Greeks in Epirus. Albania forces retook Sarande in December. Category:Wars Category:Balkans